The Great Mouse Detective 2: Olivia Goes West/Credits
Opening Credits Opening Credits Closing Credits Second Part of the Credits Casting by Ruth Lambert Don Bluth Mary Hidalgo Gary Goldman Susan Edelman Matthew Jon Beck Mary V. Beck Supervising Sound Editors Don Bluth Gary Goldman Tom Myers Gary Rydstrom Randy Thom Gloria Borders Ethan van der Ryn Christopher Boyes Dennis Leonard Michael Silvers Matthew Wood Sound Designers Don Bluth Gary Goldman Christopher Boyes Gary Rydstrom Ben Burtt Randy Thom Re-Recording Mixers Don Bluth Gary Goldman Andy Nelson Dennis S. Sands Jim Bolt Tom Johnson Gary A. Rizzo Michael Semanick Randy Thom Christopher Boyes Tom Myers Gary Rydstrom Gary Summers Cast (in order of appearance) Additional Voices Ava Acres Kelly Asbury Bob Bergen Clancy Brown Cody Cameron Catherine Cavadini Jim Cummings Rich B. Dietl Derek Drymon Eric Goldberg Jess Harnell Tom Kenny Doug Lawrence Tom McGrath Rob Paulsen Kath Soucie Jill Talley James Arnold Taylor Samuel Vincent Frank Welker Carlos Alazraqui Dee Bradley Baker Mary Kay Bergman Rodger Bumpass Nancy Cartwright Joel Crawford Grey DeLisle John DiMaggio Bill Fagerbakke Hamish Grieve Tim Hodge Phil LaMarr Tress MacNeille Scott Menville Peter Ramsey David Ogden Stiers Fred Tatasciore Alan Tudyk Frans Vischer Billy West Jack Angel James Baxter Albert Brooks Corey Burton Mary Jo Catlett Ryan Crego Debi Derryberry Walt Dohrn Bill Farmer Jennifer Hale Richard Horwitz Carolyn Lawrence Mona Marshall Emily Nordwind Harry Shearer Tara Strong Genndy Tartakovsky Conrad Vernon Hynden Walch Ariel Winter Don Bluth Feature Animation Crew Animation Production by Don Bluth Feature Animation New York City, New York Artistic Supervisors Additional Sequences Directed by Timothy Burgard Rob Renzetti Bob Jaques David Silverman Pete Michels John Trabbic Assistant Sequence Directors Peter Avanzino Raymie Muzquiz Bryan Francis Mark Kirkland Ralph Sosa Additional Story Material by Walt Dohrn and Jon Vitti Additional Screenplay Material by Jonathan Aibel Glenn Berger and Conrad Vernon Story Storyboard Leads Danelle Davenport Hamish Grieve Ennio Torresan Peter Ramsey Storyboard Artists Bryan Andrews Rejean Bourdages Sherm Cohen Caroline Cruikshank Jed Diffenderfer Kurt Dumas James Fujii Kathleen T. Good Rodolphe Guenoden Nora Johnson Jorgen Klubien Todd Kurosawa Angelo Libutti Ted Mathot Ken Morrissey Mark O'Hare Jeff Pidgeon Dan Povenmire Christian Roman Frans Vischer Kelly Asbury Bob Camp Greg Colton Bob Davies Don Dougherty Mark Ervin Tricia Garcia Sharon Graham Colin Heck Yoshiaki Kawajiri Robert Koo Phil Langone David Lux Johane Matte Clayton McKenzie Morrow Shawn Palmer Jason Plapp John Puglisi Mitch Schauer Simon Wells Jeff Biancalana Jim Capobianco Josh Cooley Darren Denlinger Derek Drymon David Feiss Eric Goldberg Lucas Gray Tim Hodge Craig Kellman David Krentz Larry Leker Lauren MacMullan Paul McEvoy Thomas A. Nelson Bob Persichetti Dominic Polcino Eric Ramsey Gary Trousdale Anthony Zierhut Assistant Storyboard Artists Martin Archer Shaun Cashman Miyuki Hoshikawa Carson Kugler Steve Lowtwait Caleb Meurer James Purdum Ted Seko Orlando Baeza Zeus Cervas Brian Iles Grant Lee Caesar Martinez Cindy Banks Morrow Ed Roberts Cyndi Tang Aldin Baroza Jonathan Gebhart Kelly James Jay Lender Heather Martinez Kenji Ono Chris Robertson Adam Van Wyk Storyboard Clean-up Artists Corey Barnes Rick Del Carmen Won Ki Cho Louis Gallegos Miyuki Hoshikawa John Mathot Jeremy Robinson Jeff Stewart Dominic Bianchi Oreste Canestrelli Dave Cunningham Alex Gatsis Benjamin Lane Eric Moxcey Ira Sherak Joe Vaux Ron Brewer Bev Chapman Sarah Frost John Holmquist Greg Lovell Matthew Nastuk Pablo Solis Niki Hyun Yang Storyboard Consultants Gary Janetti David Silverman Daniel Palladino Jon Vitti Mike Reiss Wellesley Wild Editorial Associate Editors Jessica Ambinder-Rojas Joe Monteleone Jennifer Dolce Marcus Taylor C.K. Horness Joe Thygesen Additional Editors John Pomeroy David Ian Salter John Venzon Additional Associate Editors William Caparella Darren T. Holmes Anna Solorio Additional Assistant Editors Travis Dultz Vic Sharma Lawrence Gan David Teller Michael Hugh O'Donnell Alexander Wu Visual Development Character Designers Chris Appelhans Sylvain Deboissy Carter Goodrich Jakob Hjort Jensen Ryan O'Loughlin Shane Prigmore Shannon Tindle James Baxter Peter de Seve Carlos Grangel Timothy Lamb Simon Otto Jean-Francois Rey Andy Bialk Eric Goldberg Dan Haskett Nico Marlet Meg Park Tony Siruno Frans Vischer Lead Prop Designers John Krause Chuck Puntuvatana Prop Designers Andrew Burrell Charles Ragins David Lee Jefferson Weekley Kevin Moore Tara Whitaker Lead Background Designers Alex Dilts Hugh MacDonald Lance Wilder Background Designers John Berman Paul Castro Edgar Duncan Samuel Ho Young Kim Debbie Peterson Charles Ragins Christopher Tsirgiotis Lynna Blankenship Andy Chen Phil Hayes Trevor Johnson Maria Mariotti Mike Pettengill Rene Vega Gerald Clifford Rey Chris Bolden Daniel Chiu Jabu Henderson T.J. Kim Kevin Moore Javier Pineda Justin Thompson Ian Wilcox Visual Development Lead Jim Martin Visual Development Artists Chris Aguirre Betsy Bauer Jayee Borcar Richard Daskas Todd Gibbs Ruben Hickman Mike Inman Ronald A. Kurniawan Dominique R. Louis Phillip Phillipson James Schauf Armand Serrano Pierre-Olivier Vincent Michael Yamada Sunny Apinchapong Andy Bialk Pascal Campion Guillaume Fesquet Dennis Greco Michael Humphries Samantha Kallis Paul Lasaine Sam Michlap Danielle Powers Jason William Scheier J. Michael Spooner Zhaoping Wei Felix Yoon Chris Appelhans Max Boas Richie Chavez Natalie Franscioni-Karp Kory Heinzen Won Sul Hyun Bill Kaufmann Edward Li Jason Norton Griselda S. Lemay Christian Schellewald Paul Tuo Tsui Nate Wragg Carlos Zaragoza Visual Development Consultants Kendal Cronkhite Rick Heinrichs Jeff Turley Layout Layout Artists James P. Alles Mick de Falco Jason Hand Cynthia Ignacio Julio Leon Mark Mulgrew Allen Tam Wallace Williamson Robert Crawford Peter J. DeLuca Daniel Hu James Keefer Hamilton Lewis Robert J. St. Pierre George Villaflor Jennifer Yuan Alfred Cruz Ed Ghertner Clive Hutchings Matt Lee Gary Mouri Chris Stover Doug Walker Bruce Zick Layout Consultant Gil Zimmerman Workbook Workbook Leads James Beihold William H. Frake III Workbook Artists Kevin R. Adams Jeff Beazley Robert Cardone Marco Cinello Trish Coveney-Rees Peter J. DeLuca Mina Ferrante Frederick J. Gardner III Louis Gonzales Kory Heinzen Clive Hutchings David James Karen A. Keller Christophe Lautrette Julio Leon Peter Maynez Rick Moore Gary Mouri Kenard Pak Christopher Poplin Jonathan Pyun Ritchie Sacilioc Audrey Stedman Allen Tam Pierre-Olivier Vincent Wallace Williamson Chung Sup Yoon James P. Alles Mitchell Bernal Derek Carter Eric Clark Alfred Cruz Craig Elliott James Finch Billy George Karen Hamrock Lam Hoang Cynthia Ignacio Arlan Jewell Douglas Kirk Benoit Le Pennec Ashley Lenz Armen Melkonian Francisco Mora Mark Mulgrew Gang Peng Jeff Purves Donald Reich Jean-Luc Serrano Pamela B. Stefan Bill Thyen Doug Walker Tanya T. Wilson Jennifer Yuan Matt Aspbury Andrea Blasich Kinman Chan Shawn Colbeck Mick de Falco Seth Engstrom Joseph Garcia Edward Ghertner Jason Hand Daniel Hu Michael Isaak Conor Kavanagh Harald Kraut Matt Lee Edward Li Nol L. Meyer Brad Morris Kevin Nelson Robert J. St. Pierre Alexandre Puvilland Simon Rodgers Vladimir Spasojevic Lisa Souza Evgeni Tomov Nathan Warner Brian Woods Bruce Zick Workbook Consultant Rasoul Azadani Continuity Animation Lead Key Animators Svend Gregori Kuniko Yano Key Animators Yoshiaki Kawajiri Martin Oliver Toshihiko Masuda Norio Matsumoto Tadayoshi Yamamuro Supervising Animators Kyle Balda Bob Cokinn Bill Diaz Eric Goldberg Glen Keane Nik Ranieri James Baxter Donnachada Daly Tony Fucile Anthony Hodgson Duncan Marjoribanks Jack Reed Frans Vischer Tim Cheung Andreas Deja Mark Henn Raman Hui John Pomeroy Bruce W. Smith Lead Animators Tom Bancroft Alessandro Carloni Bert Klein Tony Bancroft Paul Chung Trey Thomas Darlie Brewster Anthony de Rosa Frans Vischer Senior Animator Uli Meyer Animators Tim Allen Cinzia Angelini Tom Bancroft Richard Bazley Rune Bennicke Aaron Blaise Geefwee Boedoe Darrin Butts Alessandro Carloni Michael Cedeno Sandro Cleuzo Nick Craven Bob Davies Lou Dellarosa Ken Duncan Lauren Faust Raul Garcia Emile Ghorayeb Antony Gray Teddy Hall Randy Haycock Martin P. Hopkins James Hull Jeffrey Joe Cathy Jones Richard Sanguoon Kim Jennifer Cardon Klein Brad Kuha Eric Lessard James Lopez Mario J. Menjivar Jean Morel Julie Nelson Kevin O'Hara Gilda Palinginis Pierre Perifel Philip Pignotti David Pritchard William Recinos Carlos M. Rosas Kevan Shorey Bruce W. Smith Michael Swofford Roger Vizard Stevan Wahl Robert Weaver Matt Williames Anthony Ho Wong Manuel Almela Dale Baer Tony Bancroft Jared Beckstrand Jeremy Bernstein Travis Blaise Rejean Bourdages Susan Campbell Randy Cartwright Crystal Chesney Stephane Coedel Caroline Cruikshank Michelle Dean Anthony DeRosa Russ Edmonds Raffaella Filipponi Tom Gately Steven Pierre Gordon Rodolphe Guenoden David Hancock Mark Henn Richard Hoppe Ron Husband Brooke Johnson Clay Kaytis Sang-Jim Kim Mark Koetsier Dave Kupczyk Fabio Lignini Teresa Martin Marc Mitchell Philip Morris Paul Newberry Joe Oh Ralph Palmer Gary J. Perkovac John Pomeroy Mark Pudleiner Jean-Francois Rey William Salazar Len Simon Marc Smith Yoshimichi Tamura Dan Wagner Danny Wawrzaszek Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Dougg Williams Phil Young Kathy Zielinski Line Korsgaard Andersen James Baker Anne-Marie Bardwell Linda Bel Nev Bezaire Julien Bocabeille David Burgess Wayne Carlisi Roberto Casale Jerry Yu Ching Lorna Cook Cassidy Curtis Andreas Deja Robert Espanto Domingo Rick Farmiloe Tony Fucile Bill Georgiou Mael Gourmelen Joe Haider Dan Haskett T. Daniel Hofstedt Steve Horrocks Jay Jackson Jeff Johnson Morgan Kelly Bert Klein Doug Krohn Alex Kupershmidt Nikolai Lockertsen Steve Mason Frank Molieri Ken Morrissey Mike Nguyen Jamie Oliff Irene Parkins Scott T. Petersen Robb Pratt Nik Ranieri Tom Roth Chris Sauve Tom Sito Sean Springer Oliver Thomas Chris Wahl Bill Waldman Larry White Theresa Wiseman David A. Zaboski Key Assistant Animators Lieve Miessen Vera Pacheco Terry Wozniak Trevor Tamboline Lead Assistant Animator Ed Roberts Assistant Animators Debra Armstrong June Fujimoto Jan Naylor Margie Daniels Cathlin Hidalgo Ginny Parmele Dan Tanaka Tara Donovan Todd Jacobsen Randy Sanchez Rough Inbetween Animation Rough Inbetween Leads Jan Naylor Bob Percichetti Rough Inbetweeners Paulo Alvarado Casey Coffey Neal Goldstein Chris Hubbard Paul McDonald Chris Sonnenburg Aliki Theofilopoulos George Benavides Brad Condie Benjamin Gonzalez John Hurst David Moses Pimentel Jules Soto Karen Tremblay Michael Wu Todd Bright Erik Fountain Grant Hiestand Todd Jacobsen Joe Pitt Wes Sullivan Destiny Wood Background Background Leads Barry Atkinson Emil Mitev Raymond Zibach Background Artists Chris Appelhans Max Boas Richie Chavez Ruben Hickman Bill Kaufmann Edward Li Phillip Phillipson Christian Schellewald Henrik Tamm Nate Wragg Barry Atkinson Jayee Borcar Richard Daskas Michael Humphries Ronald A. Kurniawan Dominique R. Louis Griselda S. Lemay Armand Serrano Pierre-Olivier Vincent Michael Yamada Armand Baltazar Pascal Campion Guillaume Fesquet Mike Inman Paul Lasaine Sam Michlap Jason William Scheier J. Michael Spooner Zhaoping Wei Felix Yoon Background Consultant Kathy Altieri Clean-up Animation Clean-up Animation Leads Emily Jiuliano Trevor Tamboline Clean-up Animators Debra Armstrong Rachel Renee Bibb Nicola Courtney Frank Dietz Raymond Fabular Cynthia Jill French Susan Goldberg Dietz Toshio Ichishita Claudia V. Keene Anthony Koteh Susan Lantz Daniel Lim Helen Michael Yoon Sook Nam Doug Ninneman Ginny Parmele Jacqueline M. Sanchez Sherrie H. Sinclair Alexa Summerfield Marianne Tucker Kathleen M. Bailey James Burks Dan Daly Marcia Dougherty Aidan Flynn June Fujimoto Millet Henson Todd Jacobsen Celinda S. Kennedy Veronique Langdon Tracy Mark Lee Patricia Billings Malone Lieve Miessen Jan Naylor Stephanie Olivieri Eric Pigors Daisy Schofield Richard Smitheman Philip Sung John R. Walsh Kendra Baxter Merry Clingen Margie Daniels Kimberly Dwinell Debbie Forster Yelena Geodakyan Cathlin Hidalgo Myung Kang Lureline Kohler Jennie Langley Kellie D. Lewis Pamela Matheus Wendy Muir Brett D. Newton Don Parmele Domingo Rivera Natasha Selfridge Mac Spada Dan Tanaka Miri Yoon Inbetween Animation Inbetween Animation Leads Mike Demur Jan Naylor Breakdown Artists Christenson M. Casugo Kimberly Dwinell Chun Yin Joey So Eun Sang Jang Inbetween Animators Mary Jo Ayers Travis Blaise James Burks Sean Gallimore Tomoko Isobe Jody Kooistra David Mar Tao Huu Nguyen Richard Rocha Chad Thompson Brian Beauchamp Daniel Bond Marcia Dougherty Kayn Garcia Myung Kang Taik Lee Denise Meehan Stephanie Olivieri Jacqueline M. Sanchez Keiko Watanabe Ramya Black Elliott M. Bour Kimberly Dwinell Dietz Toshio Ichishita Claudia V. Keene Ely Lester Yoon Sook Nam Mary-Jean Repchuk Mac Spada Hiromasa Yonebayashi Visual Effects Visual Effects Leads Peter DeMund Yancy Lindquist David Tidgwell Brice Mallier Visual Effects Artists David Bossert David Lipton Jason Stovall Steven Fahey Ali Ries Alex Gatsis Scott Santoro Dan Turner Visual Effects Layout Artists John Dillon Cynthia N. Knizek John MacFarlane Van Shirvanian Al Holter David Lee Brice Mallier Jeff Topping Michael Cadwallader Jones Rosanna Lyons Masa Oshiro Phillip Vigilists Visual Effects Animators Sean Applegate Bob Bennett Felipe Cerdán Dee Farnsworth Jeff Howard Susanna Luck Rosanna Lyons David (Joey) Mildenberger Kevin O'Neil Van Shirvanian John Allan Armstrong Allen Blyth John Dillon Noe Garcia Michael Cadwallader Jones Dan Lund James Mansfield Rodd Miller Masa Oshiro Jeff Topping John Bermudes Brent Boggs Ty Elliot Al Holter Cynthia N. Knizek David Lyons John MacFarlane Mark Myer Kathleen Quaife-Hodge Phillip Vigil Visual Effects Assistant Animators Sean Applegate Lee Crowe Ray Hofstedt John MacFarlane Van Shirvanian Marko Barrows Ty Elliott Elizabeth A. Holmes Joseph C. Pepe Felipe Cerdán Noe Garcia David Kcenich Jay Shindell Daniel Wanket Visual Effects Clean-up Animators Rachel Renee Bibb Margie Daniels Debbie Forster Sean Gallimore Emily Jiuliano Jennie Langley Kellie D. Lewis Brett D. Newton Ginny Parmele Daisy Schofield James Burks Marcia Dougherty June Fujimoto Millet Henson Claudia V. Keene Susan Lantz Patricia Billings-Malone Stephanie Olivieri Eric Pigors Mac Spada Frank Dietz Raymond Fabular Cynthia J. French Dietz Toshio Ichishita Celinda Kennedy Tracy Mark Lee Yoon Sook Nam Don Parmele Jacqueline M. Sanchez Dan Tanaka Visual Effects Breakdown Artist Melinda Wang Visual Effects Inbetween Animators Virgillo John Aquino Phillip Pignotti Kristin K. Fong David Lee Kuniko Yano Visual Effects Consultants Scott F. Johnston David Prescott Computer Animation Computer Animators Paul Chung Fredrik Nilsson Raman Hui Kelly Nelson Tina Price Scene Planning Scene Planning Lead Mark Allen Henley Scene Planners Thomas Baker Annamarie Costa Louie C. Jhocson Helen O'Flynn Dennis Bonnell Darrin Drew Dan C. Larsen Jason Plapp Glen Claybrook George "Bingo" Ferguson Beth S. Morris Richard T. Sullivan Scene Planning & Effects Data Entry Karen N. Austin Laura J. Jaime Jamal M. Davis Samantha Bowers-Nicholson Sherri H. Villarete Kim Gray Gary Stubblefield Digital Ink & Paint Digital Ink & Paint Lead Sarah Jane-King Digital Ink & Paint Markup Kim Bowen Eric Nordberg Kim Dahl Lisa Leonardi-Knight William Ohanesian Digital Ink & Paint Artists Constance Allen Carol Berke Audrey Covello Nancy Bihary-Fiske Maria Gonzalez Leslie Hinton Louie C. Jhocson Sarah-Jane King Denise A. Link David Nimitz Ken O'Malley Leyla Pelaez Gary Shafer Karen Somerville Lydia Swayne Patricia Torocsik Jaison Duell Wilson Tina Angermeir Brandon Bloch Gina Evans Heidi Friese Barbara Lynn Hamane Janette Hulett Alison Jota Christine Kingsland Teri McDonald Helen O'Flynn Meling Pabian Joanne Plein Mavis Shafer Ann Sorenson Doug Tiano Dirk Von Besser Kathy Baur Kimberly Conte Sylvia Filcak Etsuko Fujioka Lori Hanson Wendy Jacobsmeyer David Karp Frances Kumashiro Beth S. Morris Eric Oliver Melanie Pava Nelda Ridley Edwin S. Shortess Tina Staples Erik Tillmans Claire Williams Denise Wogatzke Digital Ink & Paint Checker Makiko Yamanaka Color Styling Color Styling Assistant Supervisor Donal Freeney Color Stylists Dale Cox Harry Nickelson Suzette Darling Karen Greslie Roger Webb Animation Check Animation Check Lead Gina Bradley Animation Checkers William Bemiller George "Bingo" Ferguson Louie C. Jhocson Jan Naylor Edwin Shortess Susan Burke Chuck Gefre Misoon Kim Helen O'Flynn Gina Evans Glenn Higa Esther H. Lee Justin Schultz Richard T. Sullivan Final Check Final Check Lead Pat Sito Final Checkers Carol Berke Dan C. Larsen Dennis Bonnell Teri M. McDonald Misoon Kim Helen O'Flynn Digital Scanning Digital Scanners David E. Bonnell Dean Stanley Geoff Darwin Eric Schneider Edwin S. Shortess Compositing Compositing Lead Claire Williams Compositing Artists Torien Blackwolf Ted Boyke George "Bingo" Ferguson Brendan Harris Dan C. Larsen Helen O'Flynn Michelle A. Sammartino Colin Sittig Ross Blocher Stephane Coedel Heidi Friese Louie C. Jhocson Beth S. Morris Jason Plapp Dave Scarpitti Doug Tiano Dennis Bonnell Darrin Drew Brad Gayo Alison Jota Rick Moser Scott Rossman Edwin S. Shortess Jaison Duell Wilson A. Film Production A/S Crew Additional Animation Production by A. Film Production A/S Design Character Designers Sylvain Deboissy Eric Guillion Jean Gillmore Dan Harder Sergio Pablos Carlos Grangel Nicolas Marlet Storyboard Storyboard Supervisors Stine Buhl Katrin Inzinger Sara Koppel Storyboard Artists Meelis Aruleupp Daniel Dion Christensen Kim Hagen Jensen Daan Jippes Thorsten Kiecker Jorgen Lerdam Garrett O'Donoghue Andrea Castellan Ignacio Ferreras Dan Harder Montse Martin Juarez Christian Kuntz Jesper Moller Luke Pearson Thorbjorn Christoffersen Stefan Fjeldmark Laura Howell Mads Juul Warren Leonhardt Fernando Moro Anders Sorensen Editorial Editors Martin Wichmann Andersen Anders Hoffman Assistant Editors Virgil Kastrup Per Risager Lars Wessing Layout Layout Supervisors Volker Krafzel Walter Kossler Jens Moller Layout Artists Niklas Bille Kragh Andersen Michael Helmuth Hansen Marcos Mateu Stefan Fjeldmark Rasmus Jensen Jesper Moller Robert Frees Virgil Kastrup Marco Piersma Animation Lead Animators Rune Bennicke Dan Harder Jesper Moller Hans Dastrup Christian Kuntz Jean Morell Luca Fattore Javier Martin Enis Tahsen Ozgür Animators Meelis Arulepp Anna Gellert Rune Brandt Ilan Hatukah Martin Madsen Stine Buhl Jorgen Lerdam Additional Animators Rasmus Jensen Doron Meir Background Clean-up Animation Clean-up Chief Supervisor Katrin Inzinger Clean-up Supervisors Tine Karrebaek Herle Kühl Leona Nordstrom Valentin Lead Key Clean-up Artists Uffe Danielsen Tinna Jespersen Herle Kühl Stephanie Olivieri Hope Devlin Kristiansen Tine Karrebaek Mark McLoughlin Lee Huxtable Darren Paul Kordich Leona Nordstrom Valentin Steven Smith Additional Key Clean-Up Artist Stine Bühl Effects Animation Chief Effects Animation Supervisor Kim Hagen Jensen Effects Animators Michel Gagné Steven McDermott Rasmus Jensen Claudio Pacciarella Peter Matheson Deirdre Reynolds-Behan CGI Animation CGI Animation Supervisors Soren Cornelius Larsen Kenneth Vandel CGI Animators Sem Assink Maarten Heinstrat Thomas Colding-Jorgensen Bjorn Pedersen Ludo Savonniere Rasmus Eilersten Peter Holm Tomas Landgreen Mads Ringdahl Rik Schutte Michael Glans Dan Dircknick-Homfeld Matthias Parchettka Javier Perez Rodenas Tobias Thorsen Color Styling and Grading Color Styling Supervisor Donal Freeney Color Stylists Dorte Bengtson Jon Skraetskov Denes Jensen Color Grading Brian Ottosen Lars Thorn Checking Compositing Compositing Supervisor Katja Schumann Compositing Artists Mikala Born Eskil Mohl Jacob Holm Blaehr Tommy S. Nielsen Fredrik Sundstrom Craig Kristenssen Jacob Salmon Production Production Manager Pauline Sunden Production Accountants Susanne Boas Tina Schmidt Lone Sloth Head of Legal and Business Affairs Anne Kokbol Jorgensen Production Assistants Mark Hollier Charlotte Müller Aslak Mangino Nicolajsen Technology Yowza! Animation Crew Additional Animation Production by Yowza! Animation Design Character and Prop Designers Rossi Gifford Mandy James Bojan Redzic Storyboard Storyboard Supervisor Roger Chiasson Storyboard Artists Jeremy Cardarelli Caroline Hung Chris Land Tahir Rana Dermot Walshe Larry Cariou Blair Kitchen Satjit Matharu Cilbur Rocha Jean-Sebastien Duclos T.K. Labus Mike McDougall Nadine Wagner Samantha Youssef Posing Posing Artists Jeremy Cardarelli Kezia Ma Chris Ramsarran Mike McDougall Layout Layout Artists Christina Butterfield Greg Gibbons Kim Yoo Jin Bart Sarmazian Rich Dannys Robin K. Herman T.K. Labus Loughlin Dyer Kenji Iwata Bojan Redzic Sean Wickett Layout Coordinator Renae Ruddock Animation Animators Leah Alcantara Larry Cariou Brad Ferguson Cerissa Grieve Caroline Hung Kalvin Kulz Mitch Manzer Satjit Matharu Christian Nelson Jonathan Philips Chris Ramsarran Jenny Rutz Michael To Sean Wickett Kenny Yang Steve Baker Jean-Sebastien Duclos Mike Fowler Grant Harris Kenji Iwata Chris Land Deanna Marsigliese Mike McDougall Pablo Nilo Jens Pindal Bojan Redzic Bart Sarmazian Florian Wagner Matt Wilson Samantha Youssef Steph Braithwaite Maks Dylak Dax Gordine Joshua Hart Blair Kitchen Kezia Ma Adam Massicotte Mike Milligan Shannon Penner Michael Pjawka Shane Root Katia Savelieva Nadine Wagner Lynn Yamazaki Qi Zhang Background Background Painters Linette L. Derrick Vesna Mostovac T.K. Labus Elena Quast Kim Linn Sean Wickett Background Coordinator Kat Curwin Clean-up Animation Clean-up Animators Janine Cho Brad Hughes Jean-Sebastien Duclos Mike Milligan Cory Wilson Gloria Hsu Vittoria Quane Clean-up Artists Sandy Bennett Dax Gordine Gloria Hsu Mi-Young Lee Deanna Marsigliese Hong Qi Hyung-Im Son Christina Butterfield Cerissa Grieve Weronika Kapelanska Beverly Lehman Shannon Penner Cilbur Rocha Lynn Yamazaki Janine Cho Grant Harris Blair Kitchen Kezia Ma Jens Pindal Jenny Rutz Kenny Yang Clean-up Assistants Mi-Young Lee Jenny Rutz Inbetween Animation Inbetween Supervisor Mike Demur Inbetween Artists Sandy Bennett Dax Gordine Gloria Hsu Sandy Kellerman Beverly Lehman Mike Milligan Vitoria Quane Nadine Wagner Lynn Yamazaki Christina Butterfield Cerissa Grieve Brad Hughes Blair Kitchen Kezia Ma Shannon Penner Cilbur Rocha Sean Wickett Janine Cho Grant Harris Weronika Kapelanska Mi-Young Lee Adam Massicotte Hong Qi Hyung-Im Son Cory Wilson Samantha Youssef Visual Effects Visual Effects Animators Jeff Astolfo Natalie Garceau-Turner Lorenzo Del Bianco Sean Branigan Honh Sik Kim Raymond Pang Seung-soo Yun Lee Cadieux Biljana Milicevic Peter Wang Assistant Visual Effects Animators Robyn Boyko Ron Kilbride Kevin McGibbon Mike Dobson Louise Kiner Greg Parker Aputik Gardiner Roger Liu Debra Pugh Compositing Compositing Supervisor Jack Carr Compositing Artists Ceferino Asido Tara Campbell Oleh Prus Shannon Penner CGI Animation CG Supervisor David Alexander CG Modelers Adam Li Chen Li Kenn Senoron Milad Mojab CG Animators Steve Baker Grant Harris Shannon Penner Digital Production Ink & Paint Artists Christina Butterfield Sonya Carey Sean Wickett Francois Valentyne Production System Administrators Ceferino Asido Simon Daley Jade Gonsalves Cambridge Animation Systems Crew Digital Paint and Compositing Services by Cambridge Animation Systems Digital Paint and Compositing Supervisor Tom Carrigan Digital Ink and Paint Artists Jenny North Phil Oakes Melanie Telford Gary Page Digital Compositors Dan Forster Phillip Pepper Fil-Cartoons Crew Additional Final Line and Inbetween Animation by Fil-Cartoons Final Line and Inbetween Animators Jeffrey San Agustin Janet Ayala Boy Carandang Philip Felipe Rey Limosrero Gerry Pabulos Ted Ramos Ricky Reynon Jerry Sarminento Cholo Amores Naldy Bamba Arlene Cruz Rodel Gonzalez Jolits Magpali Sol Pagcaliwangan Tony Ramos Rodrick Reyta Bernard Santos Michael de Vega Cristi Angeles Jojo Bellodo Nonoy Dayao Irwin Ibarra Gavin Orlarte Joel Pangilinan Jon Reyes Lolit Sapinosa Rholan Valencia Industrial Light & Magic Crew Special Visual Effects and Computer Animation by Marin Country, California Computer Graphics Supervisors Ellen Poon Sandra Ford Karpman Jim Mitchell Computer Graphics Animators Chris Armstrong Bill Fletcher Stewart W. Lew Kyle Odermatt Kyle Balda Wade Howie Les Major Shawna Olwen Dan Taylor Rob Coleman Paul Hunt Dale McBeath Wes Ford Takahashi Computer Graphics Artists Karen Ansel Stefen Fangmeier Euan K. MacDonald Dennis Turner Andy White Joe Alter Bijan Forutanpour Robert Marinic Carolyn Ensle Rendu Donald S. Butler Christophe Hery Barbara L. Nellis Robert Weaver Habib Zaragarpour Digital Artists Lisa Drostova Susan Ross Joanne Hafner Jack Mongovan Catherine Tate Scanning Operators Randall K. Bean Mike Ellis John Whisnant George Gambetta Stage Technicians Cark Assmus Joe Fulmer Edward T. Hirsh Michael Olague Robert Doherty David Heron Brad Jerrell Pat Fitzsimmons Geoffrey Heron Tim J. Morgan Dick Dova Computer Graphics Technical Assistants Edwin Dunkley Raul Essig John C. Torrijos Patrick Neary Post Production Track Readers Carol Iverson Fred Salinas Mike Trueba Joe Trueba Post Production Sound Services by Don Bluth Sound Animation A Division of Don Bluth Feature Animation New York City, New York Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Division of Lucas Digital Ltd., LLC Marin County, California Post Production Sound Services by Horta Editorial and Sound Sound Editors Roy Braverman Eric Freeman Marc Mailand Matt Brown Mark Howlett Daisuke Sawa Dan Cubert Jeff Hutchins Tom Syslo Foley Artists Monette Becktold Darrin Mann Joan Rowe Richard Partlow Re-Recording Mixers Timothy J. Borquez Daisuke Sawa Roy Braverman Eric Freeman Tom Syslo Sound Re-Recordist Allen Hurd Sound Effects Editorial and Design Twenty-First Century Entertainment Main Title Design and Animation James Baxter Eric Goldberg Frans Vischer Songs “Strange Magic” Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Tim Rice Performed by Kiyoshi and the Cutiedogs Courtesy of Don Bluth Records “We Are One” Music by Elton John Lyrics by Tim Rice Performed by Jonathan Winters and Reese Witherspoon Courtesy of Don Bluth Records “My Lullaby” Music by Andrew Lloyd Webber Lyrics by Tim Rice Performed by Matthew Broderick, Kirsten Dunst and Ewan McGregor Courtesy of Don Bluth Records “Anywhere in your Dreams” Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Matthew Broderick and Reese Witherspoon Courtesy of Don Bluth Records “Upendi” Music by Andrew Lloyd Webber Lyrics by David Zippel Performed by Willem Dafoe Courtesy of Don Bluth Records “Olivia Flaversham is in New Mice City” Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by David Zippel Performed by John Goodman and Chorus Courtesy of Don Bluth Records “In the Dark of the Night” Music by Andrew Lloyd Webber Lyrics by David Zippel Performed by Jonathan Freeman Courtesy of Don Bluth Records “A Girl Worth Fighting For” Music by Andrew Lloyd Webber Lyrics by Tim Rice Performed by Ewan McGregor, Tobey Maguire, Ashton Kutcher and Robin Williams Courtesy of Don Bluth Records “Anywhere In Your Dreams (Pop Version)” Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson Courtesy of Don Bluth Records “One More Night” Written by Mark Mancina and Phil Collins Performed by Phil Collins Produced by Phil Collins, Rob Cavallo and Hugh Padgham Arranged by Chris Lord Alge Courtesy of Virgin Records “I Throw My Toys Around” Music by Alan Menken and Andrew Lloyd Webber Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz and Tim Rice Performed by Kiyoshi and the Cutiedogs and Hanazuki and the Pussycats Courtesy of Don Bluth Records Technical Development Technical Directors Brett Achorn Michael A. Joseph Steven Burch Hiroki Itokazu Lyle S. Nojima Technical Development Engineers Frank Aalbers Kurt Fleischer Martin Nguyen Ferdi Scheepers Chris Chapman Keith Daniel Klohn Michael K. O'Brien Chris Schoeneman David Wallace Jiayi Chong Fareed Behmaram-Mosavat Maxwell Planck Brian Smits Technical Interns Nathan Matsuda Manish Sharma Animation Technology Animation Technology Engineers George Aluzzi Jose F. Lopez Cathy E. Blanco Keith Kobata Arnold M. Yee Research & Development Research & Development Senior Engineers Michael Blain Silviu Borac Per Karefelt Research & Development Engineers Steve Baker Eric Griswold Drew Olbrich Kenichiro Tanaka Eduardo Bustillo Nicholas Long Kurt Schaefer Deepak Tolani Reid Gershbein Erwan Maigret Karl Johann Schmidt Xiaohuan Corina Wang Research & Development Senior Programmer Mark Williams Research & Development Programmers Barry Fowler Pia Miniati Daniel Yu Hector Yangli Yee Production Engineering Lead Production Engineer Karsten Hecker Production Engineers Mark Kauffman Fabio Lissi George Sakellariou Shawn Neely Systems Information Technology Information Technology Manager Robert Batchelor Information Technology Supporters Dale R. Beck Steve C. Carpenter Darrian M. James Daniel C. Kim Glenn C. Bell Peter L. Chun Kevin E. Keech Thaddeus P. Miller James A. Sandweiss Janet E. Berlin John D. Hoffman Kimberly W. Keech Ron L. Purdy Hardware and Software Hardware Engineer Michael Coronado Software Engineers Brad Andalman Arun Rao Brett Levin Michael Shantzis Stephen Marshall Dirk Van Gelder Software Developer Jim Leuper Additional Pre-Production Additional Storyboard Artists Brad Ableson Ben Balisteri Cody Cameron Lorna Cook Mark Dindal Rick Farmiloe David Fulp Dan Haskett Barry Johnson Chuck Klein Brandon Kruse Matthew Luhn Uli Meyer Moroni Jay Oliva Raymond S. Persi Shane Prigmore Darrell Rooney Bruce W. Smith Marty Warner Didier Ah-Koon James Baxter Louie del Carmen Joel Crawford Walt Dohrn Will Finn Andy Gaskill Brian Hogan Maggie Kang Eric Koenig Nancy Kruse Steve Markowski Ken Mitchroney Kevin O'Brien Simon Otto John Pomeroy John Rice Stephen Sandoval Brett Varon Darren Webb Chris Appelhans Andy Bialk Crystal Chesney David G. Derrick Jr. Russ Edmonds Edmund Fong Ed Gombert Jakob Hjort Jensen Seth Kearsley Mark Koetsier Jenny Lerew William Mata Zac Moncrief Ryan O'Loughlin Tom Owens Robert Porter Bill Riling Peter Shin Conrad Vernon Chris Williams Additional Art Directors Thomas Cardone Cristy Maltese Additional Character Designers Ben Balisteri Devin Crane Tony Fucile Minkyu Lee Teddy Newton Thomas Perkins Genndy Tartakovsky Michael Cedeno Nick Edwards Steven Clay Hunter Borja Montoro Cavero Takao Noguchi Bob Scott Eric Clark Will Finn Claudia V. Keene Joe Moshier Sergio Pablos Bruce W. Smith James Woods Additional Prop Designers Bev Chapman Norm Ryang Thaddeus Paul Couldron Brad Sherman Nick Edwards Marty Warner Additional Background Designers Galina Budkin Namsuk Cho Gary Eggleston Nathan Fowkes Mike Inman Tia Kratter Nollan Obena Joe Vaux Edgar Carlos Richard Daskas Dee Farnsworth Michel Gagné Arlan Jewell Alex Lee Colin Stimpson Chad Woods Ruben Chavez Randol Eagles Dan Fausett Rodeo Gravo Bill Kaufmann Mary Nash Miles Thompson Raymond Zibach Additional Visual Development Artists James Baxter Geefwee Boedoe Ruben Chavez Peter de Seve Nathan Fowkes Dei Gaztelumendi Eric Goldberg Cynthia Ignacio Christophe Lautrette Peter Maynez Ruben Perez Simon Rodgers Vy Trinh Frans Vischer Rune Bennnicke Christopher Brock Akiko Crawford Don Dougherty Goro Fujita Jean Gillmore Tianyi Han Ravinder Kundi Stevie Lewis Emil Mitev Shane Prigmore Stan Seo Kristina Vardazaryan Margaret Wuller Vlad Bina Scott Caple Andreas Deja Arthur Fong Andrew Gaskill Derek Gogol Rustam Hasanov Timothy Lamb Johane Matte Brandon Oldenberg Alexandre Puvilland Rachel Tiep-Daniels Joe Vaux Vahe Yefremian Additional Production Additional Layout Artists Cortney Armitage Marco Cinello Karen Hamrock Kyle Jefferson Christophe Lautrette Emil Mitev J. Michael Spooner Charles Vollmer Brent M. Bowen Todd Erickson Tod Heapy Ewan Johnson Conan Low Damon O'Beirne Audrey Steadman Tanya T. Wilson Derek Carter Paul Felix John Hill Bill Kaufmann Nol L. Meyer Alexandre Puvilland Scott Vanzo Gil Zimmerman Additional Animators Tim "Mall In" Allen Jason Boose Jennifer Cardon Don Crum Adam Dykstra Doug Frankel Tom Gately Jon Hooper James Young Jackson Cathy Jones Sang-Jin Kim Hyun-Min Lee Jennifer Moeller Simon Otto Michael Polvani Wendy Purdue Randy Sanchez Kristof Serrand Andy Shuhler Jean-Claude Tran Michael Venturini Tim Watts Antoine Antin David Boudreau Andrew Chesworth Mike Disa Brian Ferguson Tony Fucile John Hill Gabe Hordos Jay Jackson Ernie Keen Eric Koenig Holger Leihe Ken Morrissey Gabriele Pennachioli Sylvia Pompei Eddie Rosas Bob Scott Sean Sexton Michael Surrey Theodore Ty Dan Wagner Anthony Ho Wong Tom Bancroft Jorge Capote B.J. Crawford Mark Donald Ralph Fernan Danny Galieote Tim Hodge Chris Hubbard Jakob Hjort Jensen Michael Kiely Philippe le Brun Maryann Malcomb Christine Neumann Kevin Petrilak Shane Prigmore Stephane Sainte-Foi Guillermo Segui Herman Sheraf Derek Thompson Jim van der Keyl Eric Walls Ron Zorman Additional Rough Inbetweeners Raul Aguirre Tim George Clay Kaytis Paul McDonald Robb Pratt Marc Smith Wendie Fischer Kathleen T. Good Ely Lester Joe Moshier Bobby Rubio Eric Walls Ed Gabriel Mike Greenholt James Marquez Gary Payne Kevin M. Smith Michael Wu Additional Background Artists Jennifer Ando Brooks Campbell Gary Eggleston James Gallego Michael Kurinsky Jerry Loveland Kelly McGraw William T. Silvers Jr. Colin Stimpson Kevin Turcotte Mannix Bennett Dominick R. Domingo Dee Farnsworth Carl Jones Ann Lee Ronald W. Lukas Gregory C. Miller Ric Sluiter George Taylor Dennis Venizelos Justin Brandstater Debbie Du Bois Nathan Fowkes Barry Kooser Sai Ping Lok David McCamley Leonard Robledo Robert E. Stanton Maryann Thomas Charles Vollmer Additional Clean-up Animators Eric J. Abjornson Merritt F. Andrews Ramya Black Philip S. Boyd Brian Clift Jennie Cole Manny DeGuzman Tom Fish Louis Gallegos Kris Heller Seung Kim Samantha Lair Leticia Lichtwardt Mike McKinney Phil Noto Peter Raymundo Jackie Sanchez Debbie Spafford Helen Tse Dusty Wakefield Todd Ammons Mary Jo Ayers Jamie Bolio Inna Chon Diana Coco Donna Curtis Guy Duchet Debbie Forster Sean Gallimore Allison Hollen Jody Kooistra Diana LeBost Kaarem Lundeen Maurilio Morales Marsha Park Mary-Jean Repchuk Shannon Sauve Juliet Stroud Rosana Urbes Elizabeth Watasin Scott Anderson Bill Berg Daniel Bond Wes Chun Ron Cohee Patrick Dailey Lee Dunkman Brigitte Fritz Daniel A. Gracey Cindy Kennedy Janet Heerhan Kwon Taik Lee Brian McKim David Nethery Ruben Procopio Richard Rocha Bryan M. Sommer Trevor Tamboline Viorel Voronca Eunice Yu Additional Breakdown Artists Patricia Ann Billings Sam Levine Ron Cohee Chang Yei Cho Ronald Westlund Arturo Alejandro Hernandez Steven K. Thompsn Additional Inbetween Animators Raul Aguirre Jamie Bolio Margie Daniels Cynthia J. French Patricia Billings-Malone Lieve Miessen Jan Naylor Eric Pigors Kevin M. Smith Marianne Tucker Todd Ammons Diana Coco Lee Dunkman Susan Lantz James Marquez Myung Sook Miller Don Parmele Daisy Schofield Trevor Tamboline Elizabeth Watasin Debra Armstrong Casey Coffey Raymond Fabular Leticia Lichtwardt Paul McDonald Wendy Muir Ginny Parmele Natasha Selfridge Dan Tanaka Eunice Yu Additional Visual Effects Supervisor Kyle Odermatt Additional Visual Effects Designers John Bermudes Brice Mallier Allen Blyth David (Joey) Mildenberger Jeff Howard Kathleen Quaife-Hodge Additional Visual Effects Artists Mikaël Damant-Sirois Michael Kaschalk Christine Leclerc Shinichi Rembutsu Patrick David Kevin Kutchaver Raphael Letertre Irene Smirnova Adam Howard Jonathan Laborde Desiree Lunsford Bill Taylor Additional Visual Effects Animators Marko Barrows Marc Ellis James Goss Earl A. Hibbert David Lee Matthew Maners Philip Pignotti Jay Shindell José A. Garcia Villameriel Graham Woods Joan Doyle Colbert Fennelly Leonard F.W. Green Jon Hooper Hock Lian-Law Mauro Maressa David Pritchard Steve Starr Tony West Ryan Woodward Michael Duhatschek Jazno Francoeur Christian Hatfield Joseph J. Lawson David Lipton Stephen B. Moore Mary Sheridan John David Thornton Stephen Wood Garrett Wren Additional Computer Animators Linda Bel Jeffrey K. Joe Donnachada Daly Robert Espanto Domingo Chris Wahl Lou Dellarosa Anthony Hodgson Additional Scene Planners Thomas Baker Mark Allen Henley Additional Digital Ink & Paint Artists Will Bilton Tanya Moreau Ama Glick Staci Nichols Rhonda Hicks Gale Raleigh Additional Color Stylists Constance R. Allen Caterone P. O'Leary Anthony C. Cianciolo Devon P. Oddone Cathy Wainess-Walters Sylvia Marika Filcak Tanya Moreau-Smith Additional Compositing Artists Nicholas DeMartino Jim Hillin Jason Oshman Ben Funk Robert Holder Eric Roth Ami Goff Ethan Metzger Jeffrey Shroyer Final Part of the Credits This film was made possible by a sponsor of Mixed & Recorded in a THX Certified Theater Workstations, Servers, and Technical Services Provided by Hewlett-Packard Don Bluth Feature Animation's Preferred Technology Provider Processors and Software Engineering Services Provided by Intel Corporation Don Bluth Feature Animation's Preferred Technology Provider Computer Workstations Provided by Network-Enabled Storage Systems Provided by Digital Ink & Paint Software Provided by 2D Animation Software Provided by CGI Animation and Modeling Software Provided by Visual Effects and Compositing Software Provided by and Video Editing Software Provided by Audio Editing Software Provided by CGI Rendering Software Provided by Color by Technicolor® Domestic Prints by Deluxe® International Prints by Technicolor® No. 34966 ©1998 Hollywood Pictures and Television Company, Don Bluth Feature Animation, Amblimation Studios. All Rights Reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Hollywood Pictures and Television Company, Don Bluth Feature Animation, and Amblimation Studios is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. The persons, places and events portrayed in the photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to any actual events or firms is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Music from the Original Motion Picture Soundtrack and Score Album Available On Cassette and Compact Disc from Exclusive Merchandise Available at and Books Available wherever books are sold from CD-ROM and Video Games Available from Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Created and Produced at Don Bluth Feature Animation New York City, New York Quality assurance services for the release of The Great Mouse Detective 2: Olivia Goes West were provided by the THX Theater Alignment Program. If you experienced any conditions that detracted from the theatrical presentation of the film, please call 1-800-PHONE-THX or visit http://www.thx.com on the World Wide Web Category:Credits